A Devil Emperor and his Succubus Queen - Teaser
by kyokunkunoichi
Summary: The Arcana is the means by which all is revealed. The meeting of two souls has formed a bond that will never be broken. As the flight of the blue butterfly ripples away the previous plans of Yggdrasil a faint choir begins again in a solitary blue door, a melody of the power of man, an aria of the soul.


_Thou Art I..._

-Japan-

Naoya Tohara had the strangest of sensations right now, he had just awoken in his house laying on his bed, his head spun as he tried to recollect what had happened to him yesterday.

He remembered meeting a very attractive lady that had been lost and claimed to be a succubus princess from another world, but that just couldn't be, she must've been one of those people that liked to dress up as characters from the cartoons he and his friends saw on the TV, after all, succubae were a myth like the faeries and gnomes and all that.

Right?

He brought his hand to his legs and blinked when he felt something sticky in his had 'Ah' he thought 'It was one of _those_ dreams'.

Naoya shook his head in embarrassment, recently he had been having dreams like this, of him being surrounded by several women who muffled him with their bodies, he had looked up online and saw that this was normal, but for boys older than he was. He had mentioned it to his parents once or twice but they never took it as anything serious. Besides Naoya had another thought in mind…

 _And I Art Thou_

That had been a very nice dream, he and that beautiful lady… Mercelída was it? They had embraced and…

Naoya blushed deep crimson as he recalled what had happened in his dream, he slapped himself in the cheeks softly, trying to keep himself in check.

But still… 'Mercelída was very nice' he thought with a smile.

 _Thou hath planted the foundations for a future bond, a bond that shall go past the boundaries of both worlds_

The sudden sound of the phone ringing brought him off his daydreaming, he quickly stood up and rushed to answer it, unbeknownst to him, that phone call would change his life forever. On the corner of his eye he saw a royal blue butterfly flying towards the now open window, as he picked up the phone Naoya wondered, had it always been there?

 _Thou shall have our blessing when thou chooseth to embrace the power of the Empress Arcana_

-Ygvar-

Several months later at an impossible distance away from Japan, a young lady tried to drown herself against her pillow.

'How, why did I do that? WHY DID I DO THAT?' Mercelída Ygvar, soon to be known as Mercelída Ygvar I, thought as she banged her head against her pillow, a quick look down at her swollen stomach served as a quick reminder of what she had done.

 _Thou Art I_

She hadn't regretted it. That was part of what had her distressed, she was a succubus, she was THE future succubus queen. The highest member of the race that handled men as easy as they breathed. It was their element to harvest and let go, no strings attached, and the lucky ones that would caught her attention would ask to join HER harem. A succubus did not just form a bond after a single night.

A succubus did not fall in love with a human much younger than her, in a single night, over some corny half-baked comforting words.

 _And I Art Thou_

But she had.

That boy… Naoya, he didn't understand it, he'd said it himself. But he tried.

The boy without any obligation whatsoever, tried and succeeded to comfort her, when he didn't need to, with no strings attached. For a greedy race like the succubus, this went against the natural order, humans too were creatures driven by greed, to sate themselves first and the world second, so why hadn't that boy done it?

Because he loved her.

 _Thou hath broken the boundaries of the worlds, thou hast planted the foundations of a link that will surpass the boundaries of time and space, an ever-lasting bond that will remain until the end of time._

She wanted to see him.

She wanted to meet him again, to hold him close and try and explain him just how much that moment had meant to her.

It would be that very afternoon when her maid would tell her the news of her future child that she would find her world turned upside down, had she not been in such a rush she would've seen the strange blue butterfly, the very same velvet being Naoya had met that fateful day, fluttering slowly into the exterior.

 _Thou shall have our blessing, when thou chooseth to embrace the power of The Emperor Arcana._

 _Two separate beings, different as any pair would be, had met back then.  
A boy whose ancestry was surrounded in fantasy, struck with the cruel way of reality.  
A girl from the tales of old, in a world so magical to us, yet with issues far to akin to our own.  
They would meet again, their journeys would lead them back to the other.  
For the Arcana is the mean by which all is revealed._

 _Every Emperor had their Empress.  
All Devils looked after their own._

-Naoya Tohara  
Race: Human/Incubus  
Main Arcana: The Emperor  
Secondary Arcana: The Devil  
Status: Persona User

Mercelída Ygvar  
Race: Succubus  
Main Arcana: The Empress  
Secondary Arcana: The Devil

AN: This is just a teaser to satisfy a plot bunny of mine and because I just can't get enough of this ship, if you'd like this to turn into a fic let me know in a review, if not… enjoy it anyway!


End file.
